


I have to go right now immediately

by sylviewashere



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Breadsticks meme, F/F, au i guess, i cant believe i spend all night writing this, lawstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviewashere/pseuds/sylviewashere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"that breadsticks meme makes me want a fic au where person A of the otp is on a date that doesn’t go well, but person B is a waiter who catches person A aggressively shoving breadsticks in their bag and wonders when they should address the situation" </p><p>in which Danny is on a date that doesn't go well and Carmilla catches her shoving breadsticks in her purse</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have to go right now immediately

**Author's Note:**

> based off this tumblr post: http://dannylawrenced.tumblr.com/post/124081295090/nicodianime-that-breadsticks-meme-makes-me-want  
> I cannot believe I wrote a fic based on a meme.
> 
> I was half asleep when I wrote/edited this so if there are errors I'll probably find them later
> 
> I've wanted to write a Lawstein fic for a while and I got suddenly motivated to write this one shot!  
> It's been a while since I've written fics and this is my first Carmilla fic so it may be a little rusty but anyway, enjoy!

“So,” Kirsch drawled, “D-Bear-” 

“Danny.”

“Right, right. So, Danny-Bear-”

“Kirsch, I swear to god…” Danny groaned as she stabbed her salad with her fork. She had no clue how the hell the Summer Society convinced her to go on a blind date, or how they failed to mention that it was _Kirsch_ of all people. It wasn’t that Danny hated him, she just didn’t want to date him. Or be around him for an extended amount of time. But she didn’t just want to ditch him, so she decided to have dinner with him, but she made it clear that it was a platonic meal.

“Sorry, sorry. So, T.A. right? That’s cool. Do you like it?” Kirsch asked sincerely. Danny had to appreciate that about him: for a Zeta, he wasn’t a total asshole. She grabbed a breadstick and ripped it in half, biting into the larger half. _Damn, these are good_ , she thought to herself.

“I love it,” Danny mumbled through a mouthful of bread. She swallowed before she continued. “I get to read a lot of books for it, so it really expands my bookshelf in the process. What about you? Do you have any favorite authors?” Danny shoved the other half of the breadstick into her mouth.

“Nah, I don’t like reading much. More of a movie guy myself. Speaking of which, have you seen that new one starring-” Kirsch stopped abruptly when he noticed Danny had started coughing. “Shit, are you okay? Because I don’t have medical training! I don’t know how to perform CPR!”

Danny managed to swallow the bread she had started choking on. Kirsch’s answer had baffled her. How could someone not like reading? It was an adventure made up of paper and ink. She could not sit here and listen to this sacrilege. She started shoving breadsticks into her purse without thinking, and just hurriedly mumbled, “I just remembered I promised I’d help Laura with an essay. I have to go right now immediately.”

Kirsch was surprisingly compliant and just watched Danny frantically shove several breadsticks into her purse. “Oh, okay. I can pay if you want, I don’t mind. Since it was just salad and the breadsticks-”

“Regarding the breadsticks…” Danny jumped at the voice from behind her. She looked up, or rather down, at the waitress standing at the table. “I’m not confident those will hold up in that bag of yours.”

Danny could feel her face turning red. “Oh, uh, I guess you’re right. But my friend wanted some of these so I’ll take a chance.”

The waitress didn’t reply, but she studied Danny’s figure with dark eyes. Danny’s blush deepened as she made eye contact with the shorter girl. She glanced at the nametag which was conveniently situated on the girl’s chest. _Carmilla._

Danny’s gaze moved back up to Carmilla’s eyes and... _Oh god, she saw me staring at her chest!_ Danny panicked internally. _She probably thinks I’m some pervert checking her out. God, Danny. Just leave the goddamned restaurant._

After silently berating herself, Danny excused herself and rushed out of the building, yelling a goodbye to Kirsch on her way out the door, walking too fast to hear what he had responded with. She slowed down as she reached her car, and fumbled for her keys.

 

Which were in her purse.

Which was still in the restaurant.

_Damnit._

 

Danny debated her options. The obvious one was to return to the restaurant and get her purse, but after the scene she made, it wasn’t the most favored option. She could always call Kirsch...with the phone that was in her purse. Danny kicked the tire of her car out of frustration, wincing slightly as the pain hit her. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed when she heard a chuckle from behind her. “Something the matter, skyscraper?" 

Danny whipped around to see Carmilla standing there, purse in hand. “Looking for this?”

“Uh, sort of. Yeah, thanks. You didn’t have to-”

“My shift just ended anyway. Besides, I thought you might want to stare at me again. Maybe my ass this time?”

Danny blushed and stuffed her hands in her pockets. “Sorry about that. I was looking at your nametag, I swear,” Danny explained. Then with a sudden confidence boost from God knows where, she added, “Wanted to see if your name was as pretty as your face.”

Carmilla was slightly taken aback by this sudden shift in attitude, but bounced back quickly. “Well, what was your conclusion?” She retorted, positioning her hands on her hips.

“Wh-what?”

“Which was prettier, my name or my face?” Carmilla smirked and took a step towards Danny, discarding the purse on the hood of the vehicle, placing her hand to the right of Danny in the process, essentially trapping her. Danny retreated, backing into her car. Her eyes darted around, trying to look anywhere but at the girl smirking up at her.

“They’re both beautiful, I-I can’t really pick,” Danny finally managed to get out. She mentally kicked herself. How was this happening to her? She was a very well-spoken  girl, and this dark haired waitress who was almost a foot shorter than she was reduced her to stuttering.

“That wasn’t a horrible response, you know,” Carmilla smiled, as if she had read Danny’s mind. “Usually I get much worse. Or no compliments that I actually appreciate at all. I put them in a separate bag, by the way. The breadsticks.”

Danny laughed, despite still being embarrassed by the whole situation. “You did?”

Carmilla nodded, “I figured they’d be easier to transport. You should probably get going. You wanted to take those to your friend, right? Or are you going to sit alone in your apartment and eat them?”

“More likely the latter," Danny replied, relaxing a bit now. She tried casually leaning against the car, but Carmilla left her little space and they were in very close proximity, which made it somewhat less than casual. “I couldn’t stick around for my date much longer. The knucklehead said he hates reading! Who does that?”

“An idiot who can’t take a hint, I assume,” Carmilla responded with a shrug.

“You’re damn right about that,” Danny laughed again. She thought for a second, watching Carmilla and noticing her demeanor had altered from that of a panther to one of a house cat. Predatory to what seemed to be curious, as if she genuinely wanted to know more about Danny. Then, Danny made her second confident decision of the evening. “Hey, do you wanna come back to my place? If you’re not doing anything. I could use some help eating these breadsticks.”

Carmilla grinned. “Sure, but I’ll leave the bread to you. Too much garlic for my taste.”

“What are you, a vampire?” Danny quipped as she reached in her bag for her keys.

“You could say that.”

 

“At least that explains why you look like you haven’t gotten sun in 300 years.”

 


End file.
